Fusion Cetus S130RWD
'Face Bolt: Cetus' The Face Bolt depicts Ketos a Europeon mythalogical beast the Whale, one of the 88 constellations.Also it features wave desings. 'Energy Ring: Cetus' Cetus' Energy Ring comes in a white and blue color. It has a wave pattern, along with two fish tails at the sides.Also it has two waves protruding upwards. It is very balanced so it is good for Stamina/Defense/Balance type customs. Its shape is also fit to the Fusion fusion wheel. 4D Fusion Wheel: Fusion Rubber Frame Edit Fusion's Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, full of rubber. It is designed to fit perfectly into the Metal Frame. It is currently unknown whether this part has a Mode Change, although it is a possibility. The rubber frame is supposed to make other incoming beys bounce away from Fusion Wheel, as you can see one of the pictures below. It is quite compact with various designs on it and is a royal blue in color. Metal Frame Edit Fusion's Metal Frame is designed to fit perfectly with the Rubber Frame and maintain the metal contact of Fusion while the Rubber Frame uses rubber for contact. It is designed to rest under the Rubber Frame and like the Rubber Frame; it is unknown whether this part has a Mode Change, although it is a possibility. Core Edit Fusion's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place. Spin Track: Shield 130 Weight: 3.34 grams S130 is a special Track with a ring around the Track's center. This Track was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could protect from hits, to reduce recoil, but BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, you can't use the special Boost Mode so BD145 is not recommended with Jade. S130 is a unusual height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively meaningless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combo MF Gravity Perseus S130RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low heighted Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If this Bey comes into contact with a low height Attack combo, S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. It is outclassed by BD145 (if used with Hell) ,UW145.SW145, and TR145. Performance . Performance Tip: Rubber Wide Defense (RWD) Wide Defense (WD), as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, and W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but is now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to RWD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain its balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. RWD as it would regain balance much easier then D to help cope with 230. At release, RWD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like CS, EDS, and B: D were released; they have overshadowed RWD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as RWD though. Despite all of this, RWD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite its many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, RWD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of its name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though RWD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the met game and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip. But with the rubber it loses a lot as well. It is blue in color. Attack: 1 - Defense: 7- Stamina: 6